Familiar of Zero: Louise Summoned(RESTARTING)
by DewElr
Summary: I AM RESTARTING THIS SERIES BECAUSE I MESSED UP SOMETHING SO I WILL NOT DELETE THIS, I WILL KEEP THIS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1: Summoned to Another World

Familiar of Zero: Reversed

What if the roles were switched. What if Louise instead summoning Saito, instead she summoned herself into Saito's world where no magic exist. Find out what happens.

A pink haired girl who is about 16 year old, she was a female petite girl named Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. She is a mage that can't perform nothing but make explosives. Often times she gets bullied with insults, humiliation, degrading, and much more. With so much pressuring, she couldn't take any more of this bullying and no able to do magic. She was in her dorm facing her head into a pillow crying.

"I am a failure" she thought

"Everything I do is nothing but explosives. I would rather live in another world that might appreciate my work" she said

Then she thought of something. Since tomorrow is summoning day, maybe her magic might able to take her to another world.

Today was the day. It was the day that she might be able to go to another world. As everyone summoned their familiar, it was Louise turn

'

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elements powers, hear my summoning, bless me with the powers, and…"

"Oh boy I can't wait to see this" Kirche said

Then she shouted out loud

"TAKE ME TO ANOTHER WORLD"

Jean Colbert the balding professor just heard what she said. He tried to stop her, but it was too late. All the bullying, name calling gave her no hope in this world. Hopefully this new world will help. As it happens, another explosive has occurred, then Colbert managed to clear out the smoke. The students were shocked to see Louise vanished out of nowhere. Colbert couldn't believe as well.

Tokyo, Japan (11:00 AM)

Saito Hiraga is a citizen of Japan. He is walking back from the market to get snacks for a movie night. As he was heading home in the quiet night, he saw a pink haired girl in the distance of his neighborhood. He ran to see what's up.

"Hey? Are you ok" he checked

No response

"Oh no," he then lifted her up and taken back to his house.

"Mom Dad i need help" he said

"What is it" mom asked

"I found this girl passed out in the middle of our neighborhood.

"Ok, let lay her down on the couch and make sure she treated right."

"Do you think we need to call the emergency services?" The dad asked.

"No she's just knocked out hopefully tomorrow, she would awake"

Saito placed her into the couch. After that, they all went to bed.

(NEXT MORNING)

The next morning, Louise wakes up to an unknown house. SHe is woken up with the smell of soup in the kitchen. Saito's mom Ritsu Hiraga is cooking Miso soup. Saito's father, Ken Hiraga was just coming into the kitchen to check on Ritsu. Louise looked around to see what's going on and where she was.

"Uhh..where am I?" she groaned

Saito then came to the kitchen and see Louise was awake. He then proceeds to her.

"Thank goodness your awake are you ok?" he asked

"Huh?"

"What's your name?" he asked

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière" She groans still

"Wow that's a long name, can I just called you Louise?" he asked

She nodded, then Saito's parents came along to check.

"Can you tell us what happen before you got knocked out?" Ritsu asked

"Well, I was…...I don't remember" she lied

"Ok..we're going to help you find your parents, and safely take you home" upon hearing thoses words, Louise eyes went wider.

"NO, I don't want to!" she said as she almost shouted

"Why you don't want to go back to your house?" Saito asked  
"I hate them I hate them." "She said Louise explained what happened back in her world, and she was a mage and the magic system. At first they all thought Louise was insane, then they were all convinved that Louise took out her wand and causing an explosion everytime she tries to do magic.

"Oh no here we go….." she said as she closed her eyes

"WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING" The Hiraga's said

Louise was surprised. They didn't seem to get mad or called her Zero. Just who were these people.

When Louise began to use the restroom, the three came to a discussion on what to do with her. Saito had the idea of adopting her. Ritsu, and Ken wasn't so sure about that.

"Cmon mom and dad, you always wanted a daughter, so here's your chance" Saito suggested

The two think it over.

After a few weeks have passed, Louise was finally adopted to the Hiraga's family she is no longer called Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière but Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Hiraga.

"Congratulations Louise, we Welcome you to the Hiraga's family." Saito said as Louise gave a smile. A smile that she never experienced before.

"Now how about we go out to dinner to celebrate" Ritsu suggested "Yeah! I know where we can go" The four went to an all you can eat cuisine place. This is Louise first time eating Japanese food therefore, Saito will show what they can do.

"Louise this is an all you can eat restaurant"

"Meaning?"

"Food is free, but you still have to pay for other stuff, but let's go grab a plate and get some food" he said

Louise never seen such thing. A place where food is free. She thought to herself. "Wow I think i'm going to love this world" she said

"Ok since this is your first time eating our food, I recommend that you eat this" Saito placed a tuna sushi, and spider roll into her plate. Saito also got a cup of coca cola. After filling the plate with food, Saito then placed her food to the table. As everyone got their food everyone said

"Itadakimasu"

Everyone except Louise were using chopsticks, While Louise ate with a fork and knife.

"Wow! This sushi is delicious. This beef teriyaki and rice makes me happy" she said. Later she took a sip of Coke.

"This beverage taste so sweet and sugary. What do you call this?"

"Coke" Saito said

Louise nodded

After dinner, they proceed to go back home.

"Thank you four to for taking me to such wonderful dinner." Louise said

"It's not a problem" Ritsu said as she gave her a hug

"I…i" Louise was surprised to see her adoptive mother hugging her. Her former Mother would never do this. Why? She was never there for her. She is always doing something, that are claimed to excusable.

"Wow I'm going to love this family" she said

(Tristain)

Ever since the summoning. Colbert has vern studying think how Louise managed to get teleported. His hypothesis is that it has to do something with those explosions. At the Valliere residence, Cattleya was crying in her room seeing her baby sister gone out of nowhere. Her mother Lady Karin was looking out the window thinking about something else not really caring of Louise. Elenore in the other hand also was worries but dosent show it.

At Tristainian Academy, everything was quiet different ever since Louise disappearance.

"Everything not the same without Louise" Montmorency said

"Well at least there is no more explosions" kirche said

"True but i Kinda miss her" Guiche said

**Here's another ZnT Fanfiction. Don't worry im currently working on my other ZnT fanfic. "When Magic Meets Logic". It's all in good hands. **


	2. Chapter 2: Louise new life

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

It was 6:30 AM in the morning. Today was a special day for Louise. It was the day she attends the same school as Saito dose. She wakes up in her comfortable bed. As she stretches, she turns off the alarm clock. Louise then proceeds to shower. After showering she put on her uniform. Her uniform consists of a white blouse, a red plaid skirt, and a black suit with the school symbol on. Louise then goes downstairs smelling the soup of Miso soup. Saito, father, and mother were downstairs as well. Ritsu was serving the food, while Ken was eating the soup along side with Saito. Louise sat down with soup in front of her.

"Morning Louise" Saito siad

"Morning everyone" she said

"Are you excited for your big day Louise" Saito asked

"Yes! I'm so excited to go to a new school." she said

The two ate their breakfast, and then they leave the house.

"Ittekimasu"

As the two jogged to school, they first head to a subway underground. Thereafter, they head towards another city called Akihabara. Thereafter, they are at school. "Sakura High School". It was named after when the school was opened during the springtime. Louise looks at the class numbers. The School System was so different then the one at Tristain Academy. Her class number is 3-B. Louise opened the door and seeing at least 5 students. One male sitting in the back of the class reading which reminds him of Tabitha. The other four really reminded them of Montmorency, Guiche, one overweight reminds her of Malicorne, Siesta, and her former Elder Sister Eleanore.

Later the teacher in. The teacher is a male teacher with a balding hair. It reminded Louise of Professor Jean Colbert.

"Kiritsu" Everyone stood up

"Rei" everyone bowed

"Ki o tsuke"

"Chakuseki"

"Good morning students. My name is Sensei Tanaka. It seems we got a new student today. Would you like to stand in front of the class to introduce yourself?" Sensei Tanaka asked to Louise. Louise got up in front of the class and wrote her name in Japanses.

"My Name is Louise Hiraga. I am a 16 years old. I'm looking forward to getting along with you all" she said as she sat down. Everyone applauded

"Ok, now shall we get started on lessons?"

The first thing they learned was history Louise was interested in learning Japanese history and all.

The second was math. Louise had a hard time understanding math.

The third was science. She was so interested in this science. Despite being so different from magic.

The fourth is art class which she was really good at which made all the students and staff awe

The final class is PE, which she has a hard time catching up to everyone while they did the mile run.

Throughout the school day, she made new friends. Friends that won't make fun of her nor they will judge her. One friend will be her best friend is named Sakura Akiyama. After class, Louise hanged out with Sakura Akiyama showing her around Akihabara. Sakura is known as an otaku. Louise was interested what is this anime or manga thing.

"Sakura, what is this Anime?" she asked

"Well anime is a drawn style of pictures and then they are turned to tv shows. It is animed for both children and adults" she said

"Wow. Could we check this out?" she asked

"Sure, follow me to Akihabara"

Louise followed Sakura to Akihabara. Louise was amazed on how many people are there and how much they are otakus. Then she was taken to Animate. The biggest anime store in Japan. Inside she was amazed all the manga was on the shelf. It reminded the time when she went to the library at Tristainia full of books, but this was different. It was colorful, they were also figures up for display, and music. Sakura gave her starting anime to watch, Death Note, Attack On Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, and Code Geass.

Later she returned home

"Tadaima" she said

"Welcome Home Louise" Saito said "Did you get new manga I can tell" he asked

"Yeah, I'm new to this anime" she said

"Wonderful may I take a look at it" SAito asked

"Sure" she opened the bag to show

"Oooh theses are good anime to watch. Especially a newbie like you" he said

Louise gave him a light hit in the arm for calling her newbie.

After finishing homework, the two watched Attack On Titan. Louise was so intense to watch it. It gave her the feels, chills, and etc.

Louise POV

So far this world is wonderful. I learned so much about it. I learned that having nobility makes my life better. If equality only existed in Tristainia. Oh well. I'm happy to be here. I just don't have to deal with these freaks back in my old world. Never again I will be called Louise the Zero, but Louise Hiraga. The Hiraga's are such a nice family. They treat me that I exist, and they made my life better. Since no magic exist here, I shall end my Brimist religion, and start worshipping this new religion called Buddhism. I did research what Buddhism is in this thing called the internet. All I can say, it is a lot faster than going to the library. The word "Buddha means enlightened. These Japnaese people believe that the path to enlightenment is attained by utilizing meditation. They often meditate because it helps awaken the truth. It also belief that it is a way of life. So therefore, I became a buddhist. Everyday I pray to Buddha, and let me tell you, it helped me. It got rid of all my pain, I stopped thinking about the past and moved onto the future, and stops my struggling.

End of POV

"Hey Oni-Chan, can you help me with my math" she asked

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Saito asked

"This problem" she pointed to a fraction addition problem

Hmm ¾ + 2/9, ok what you need to do is to find the Least Common Denominator. Do you know how to do that?" Saito asked

"No..I didn't quite understand" She said

"Ok there is an easier way. Multiply four times nine and you'll get the LCD." 

"Oh I get it now, Thanks Onii Chan" she said

"NO problem," he said, "Say you want lunch?" he asked

"Yeah sure. Can you make me a sandwich" she asked

"Sure he said"

(Months later which is December.)

Throughout the fall, she's been getting nothing but A pluses every test and homework. It turns out she's really good at school. Today was christmas break. Report cards got in and Saito got A's B's and C's which is a great average grade. Louise got mostly straight A's. Louise was so proud of herself.

"Well school won't be starting until next year, we're going to celebrate a traditional holiday that is celebrated around the world called Christmas"

"Christmas? What's Christmas?" She asked Louise

"Christmas is a time when people can come together, and celebrate. Each person dose gift exchange, have a huge feast, and so much more, Oh my goodness you're going to love Christmas" Saito said happily.

"Well if you think this Holiday is fun, I'm looking forward to it" he said.

"Well you're going to have to buy Christmas gifts for all of your friends and family" Saito said

Louise nodded

(Meanwhile in Tristania)

The students were now concerned on Louise's whereabouts. Cattleya is still crying about Louise disappearance. It wasn't until Jean Colbert found this portal that just came out of nowhere

This portal was right in front of the Tristain Academy. Little did they know it leads to Tokyo, Japan. Jean Colbert, and some students were looking at the portal.

"Is that a portal" Colbert asked

"Yup, but I never seen like one" A student said

"Where does it lead to?" Guiche said

"Well I'm gonna check and find out" Colbert said

"Professor wait, let me come with you" Kirche said

"Ms. Kirche I will not let my students be in harm's way" he said

"Allow me as well. Guiche said"

"You with my Tabitha?" Kirche asked

She nodded

The four went through the portal not knowing what s on the other side

(Tristainian Palace)

Princess Henrietta was still on the search for Louise disappearance. She didn't want to give up because she is still her best friend. One of the nobles came back hoping with some good news.

"Your highness, there is no sign of her anywhere. Germania, Albion, Gallia don't seem to have her, but I do have bigger news, In front of Tristainian Academy it seems like it's a portal that might lead to her disappearance." she said

"Very well, We will send some of the nobles there"

"Actually your highness, some students went through the portal already," he said"

"Wait what?"

(Tokyo, Japan)

The four landed in some type of a back alley. Where trash is disposed outside.

"Pu. That smells" Kirche said

"Guys look commoners" Guiche said as one of the Japanese walked by and some biked

The four went out to see a huge metropolis city. Skyscrapers rose high to the sky The four went awe when they saw a civilization that is unheard of before. Tristainia doesn't even have a building that high. They also saw a huge tree that is decorated with lights and colorful ornaments that about the size of cantaloupes.

"Where are we?" Kirche asked

"I don't know but it's very interesting" Colbert said

As they walked around the city, some people were looking at them suspiciously as they were thinking they were weird tourist.

"Is it just me or I'm getting cold?" Kirche asked

"I feel it too" Colbert said

"I need something warm to wear" Guiche said

As they walked around more, they saw a pink haired girl that was only showing her backside with a jacket on, alongside a spiky black hair guy.

"Professor, I think we found Louise" Tabitha said

Colbert turned to see a pink haired lady walking across the street with Saito

"That is Louise alright." he said

"Should we get her?" Guiche asked

"Not yet, we must inform the Queen about this" Colbert said "C'mon let's head back" he said


End file.
